


Flashes of Life

by iAmYou



Series: One Shots [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmYou/pseuds/iAmYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, and Rose.<br/>The Doctor, no Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashes of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Each section is 10 words shorter than the previous one.

* * *

She laughed as they danced and he twirled her. "I can't believe they let us do this!"

"Oh," he said cheerily. "What's the point of saving the world if you can't enjoy yourself afterwards?" They laughed again and kept dancing.

 

* * *

"I- I love you."

A smile. "Quite right, too." Could he work up the nerve? "And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler... I-"

Gone.

 

* * *

 

"We went dancing here once," the Doctor said flatly. Martha sighed. "Trust me, Martha. You'll love it."

"Yeah. Sure," she said.

 

* * *

 

The clone sent the Doctor a telepathic message, "Thank you."

 

* * *

 

* * *

 


End file.
